


Story of Ryuga

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [3]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Brotherhood, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, M/M, horrible father, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Orange. Orange was the color of the Dragon Emperor.And the Dragon Emperor was a lot to live up to. The Dragon Emperor was able to turn his mob boss mafia into a successful international business. A successful international business that had the support of the King of Japan and the WBBA.And he was Ryuga’s dad. Ryuga’s dad who never showed up. Ryuga’s dad who was always too busy. Ryuga’s dad who has never felt love. Ryuga’s dad who married for political reasons, and had a kid just because. Ryuga’s dad who adopted another kid just to not be seen as a criminal.Ryuga’s dad who was a deadbeat bastard who hated everything good in the world.Why the hell would Ryuga want to live up to that legacy?
Relationships: Jack/Ryuga, Ryuga & Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane, Ryuga & Tategami Kyoya, Ryuga & Yumiya Kenta
Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001
Kudos: 2





	Story of Ryuga

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write. I want everyone’s story to have a different style like Kyoya with numbers of Gingka with colors. And I did not know how to write Ryuga’s so I wrote it with people who were important. Here we go.

  
Orange. Orange was the color of the Dragon Emperor. 

And the Dragon Emperor was a lot to live up to. The Dragon Emperor was able to turn his mob boss mafia into a successful international business. A successful international business that had the support of the King of Japan and the WBBA.

And he was Ryuga’s dad. Ryuga’s dad who never showed up. Ryuga’s dad who was always too busy. Ryuga’s dad who has never felt love. Ryuga’s dad who married for political reasons, and had a kid just because. Ryuga’s dad who adopted another kid just to not be seen as a criminal. 

Ryuga’s dad who was a deadbeat bastard who hated everything good in the world.  
  
_Why the hell would Ryuga want to live up to that legacy?_

———————

Kenta Yumiya. Kenta Yumiya was Ryuga’s adopted brother. And the only reason he was adopted was because Ryuga’s father did not want to be a part of another crime headline.

Kenta was a victim of a crime from a rival mafia. His father was a drug dealer who had been skipped someone’s delivery for the birth of his child. That delivery was to the head of the rival mafia, Pluto. Pluto, obviously angry, ordered the killing of everyone who bared the name of Yumiya.

Over the course of five years, house fires became a norm in places like Japan and Southern China. Everyone looked the other way and no law enforcement tried to help. They knew that they would get killed if they tried. For five years, people died in house fires, and no one survived.

Until Kenta Yumiya did. He wasn’t in the house when it happened. He was watching Ryuga beyblade in the park. They could see the smoke from where they were. Instead of bringing Kenta back to his home, Ryuga took him home. He hid him for ten more months before his father found out.

Next thing he knew, Kenta Yumiya was his baby brother. And he would do anything to protect him.

———————

Kyoya Tategami. Kyoya Tategami was Ryuga’s first friend. And their relationship was pretty weird.

It started with a bey battle. Well, more like a proposal for a bey battle. Ryuga was visiting the Savannah with his dad and Kenta when Kyoya challenged him. Ryuga said no and Kyoya punched him in the face. They ended up rolling down a grass hill, laughing.  
“You know what, Ryuga? You may be an asshole, but you’re not that bad.”

“I might have to take you up on that bey battle. Since you made my nose bleed.”

After that, a lifelong friendship was formed. Kyoya would always talk to Ryuga whenever he was angry or pining over someone. And Ryuga would always talk to Kyoya whenever he needed to rant or needed a new strategy. Kyoya was the first to learn of Ryuga’s crush on Gingka. And he encouraged it. Ryuga was the first to know Kyoya was gay. And he supported it.

Their friendship was different from something that Masamune and Gingka had. Their relationship was based off of mutual admiration and the need to be better than the other. They had their good moments but they were always arguing. Ryuga and Kyoya built their relationship on mutual loneliness and starvation of love. It was nice.

And Ryuga would do anything to make sure Kyoya stayed his friend. 

———————

  
Jack the Clown. Jack the Clown was Ryuga’s first boyfriend. His first crush. But certainly not his first love.

He had met Jack when he went to middle school in America. Three years without Gingka Hagane or Kyoya Tategami could make a man hungry for whatever he could get. Jack was easy to talk to like Kyoya and he was easy to kiss and mess with like Gingka. But it wasn’t the same.

Jack was some art clown who would turn underclassmen into his personal models. He used to make his beyblade literally carve into stone and metal to make his “masterpieces”. He was weird. Ryuga could do weird. But it wasn’t the same.

Jack kissed him in a way that felt weird and wrong. He touched him in a way that aggravated Ryuga. He practiced art like a maniac. Jack was weird. When Jack said the words “I love you”, Ryuga rushed out of the rooms before he could finish the sentence. Jack was weird.

So Ryuga left. It was the best he could do.

———————

Gingka Hagane. Gingka Hagane might have been Ryuga’s rival and the ridiculously righteous Prince of Japan, but he was also something else. He was Ryuga’s first love.

Ryuga and Gingka had known each other since they were a month old. They both lost their moms when they were two but they didn’t remember them anyways. They both got their first Beyblades at five years. They both had distant fathers.

They had so much in common yet that drove them apart. And still Ryuga couldn’t help but love him.

Ryuga had never been in love before but he had lots of references. Chris and Kyoya were one couple he could count on for advice. But that doesn’t mean they were always correct or helpful.

Ryuga had never been in love before but he knew that he loved Gingka Hagane. And he knew Gingka would never grow to love him. Ryuga was the son of a mafia leader turned business owner. He’s got a killer’s blood in his veins and a legacy of crime to live up to. Gingka deserves better, he was too good for this world.

When Gingka smiled, the sun seemed to no longer exist. His hair was so red and soft that it felt like touching a cloud. His voice was so strong and confident that even Ryuga couldn’t force himself not to listen. 

It felt weird to fall in love with someone who he was supposed to hate. But how could he hate him? Gingka has never done anything to deserve hate from anyone. He adored Masamune, befriended Kyoya, and even tolerated Ryuga. Gingka deserved the world. Ryuga deserved nothing. 

And that’s why he was shocked to find out that Gingka was to be his betrothed.

“You see, Ryuga, the Kings and other allies had this genius idea: our sons would marry and it would make it easier to be picked to be the Metal King,” his father had said.

“And what if none of us get picked?”

“Oh, you will. And if it really matters, which it doesn’t, you get to become King of Japan also. You _cannot_ deny this order. You _will_ marry that boy whether you love him or not. Understood?”

“Sure.”

Well, now he’s stuck. Ryuga was forced to marry Gingka and allowed to fall in love with him. 

And honestly, he didn’t mind.

———————

Ryuga sighed as he messed with the high collar of his suit. It was tight and suffocating, and this backstage had very stifling air. But he ignored it. He ignored it because what could he do? Complain, he was about to have his engagement announce, he wasn’t a child.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his fiancé, Gingka, lean forward to glance at him. He stood still and then Gingka leaned back. Ryuga could feel his cheeks burning up in embarrassment. Gingka did some things to him that not even Ryuga could understand.

_I need to stop thinking. Relax. You’ve done this before._

Hikari’s voice boomed through the hall, “Now introducing your new Legendary Bladers.”

_One. Two. Three._

**Author's Note:**

> Ugggghhhhh, Ryuga really likes Gingka. And Gingka likes him! Someday. I hope y’all liked this one. And I will update the main story soon.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
